xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Xenosaga Walkthrough/Episode III/Page 6
The Rise And Fall Of Old Miltia Part 3 (Revelations And Resurrections) Loose Ends And HaKox Look, I know I SAID Chapter 6 begins with a bad-ass Boss fight, but what I MEANT was you do all this peripheral crap first, then the first thing STORY-wise is a bad-ass Boss fight. Don't be hatin'! If you're strapped for cash like I was, don't sell stuff, we need to go see Mai, and she's next to the Dabrye Mine anyway, so we can farm some G. Get on your way to go see Mai. After capturing the priceless look on Mai's face when you tell her that her father is dead, use the crane again to smash those boxes. Leave the area and repeat the process to ultimately obtain an ETHER PACK S, a SKILL UPGRADE B, and MOMO'S SWIMSUIT. Return to The Elsa, and get the cash you need along the way if you still want to buy gear. It would be wise to gear up for the upcoming fight. Get at least 600 G to buy a couple of CRIMSON RING'''s to equip on your main attackers. When you're done preparing, just go play HaKox for a bit and quit if you like. I'll be completing all of the stages available because... frankly, I need to know what the reward is to put in an earlier page of the walkthrough lol... and I like HaKox. Even though I'll never say the name to my friends. After HaKox, a Boss fight ensues......... '''BOSS: TESTAMENT BLACK DIFFICULTY: MEDIUM HP: 10,000 BL: 600 STRONG VS: ICE / BEAM WEAK VS: FIRE ABSORBS: NONE NO EFFECT: LIGHTNING / POISON / SEAL ETHER / SEAL BOOST / REFLECT DAMAGE ITEM: ETHER PACK M RARE ITEM: ETHER PACK L SPECIAL ITEM: VENOM RING Steal the VENOM RING, which imbues your attacks with Poison and adds +50 to EP. Next, have Ziggy with the Crimson Ring equipped use either DEVIL BREAK or PAIN KILLER if you don't have Devil Break yet. You're not focusing on Breaking Testament Black. On the contrary. You'll want to deal fire damage as quickly as possible. He's really weak to fire. Yup. Crimson Rings and powerful physical attacks. The biggest threat is the AOE attacks laid down by Testament Black. Use AOE heals to counteract the damage presented by those. Your party should at least include Shion and Ziggy. KOS-MOS is fine as well because of CANNON, but Jin or Jr. with a Crimson Ring do quite well, too. Eventually, you'll have him at the feared 25% mark for Bosses, which is when they pull out their secret moves. Erich's is ABYSS WALKER, which makes him immune to all physical attacks. Just wait it out. It will wear off in 2-3 turns. After it wears off, whittle him down to a sliver of HP left, and use your best Special Attack to finish him off. It's a considerable bonus at this point in the game to land that Finishing Strike. Testament Black receives a MEDIUM rating because he's so bad-ass. You can finish this skirmish just fine. After the battle, make your preferred preparations and head straight to Labyrinthos. You'll know what to do when you get there. The lobby is a GREAT place to level KOS-MOS up a little bit, btw. With the Save Point nearby and Erde Kaiser available, plus any Special Attacks you so desire... In any case, when you're ready, head down the elevator into Labyrinthos... Labyrinthos At the end of the ride, go left and blow up the panels to find a MED KIT S. Follow the path fully around and destroy the panels on the other side of the gate to uncover SEGMENT ADDRESS 15. You can open it if you talked to Mai about her daddy. Inside is the HINOKA KAGURA, a weapon for Jin. Go back and go through the large doors on the path. You can ignore the open-door room in the middle back near the elevator for now. There's a locked door in there. Here, blow up the panels on the left to find a MED KIT M. Blast your way through to the right, into a duct of some sort. Out on the other side, proceed north for a scene, then proceed further north, ignoring the Area 13 elevator for now. It's all pretty straightforward from here. When you get to the hallway with the spider-mech patrolling, blow up the boxes to find a MED KIT S. Go past the guard at the door to find an office which we can only assume belongs to Margulis. The left chest holds JIN'S SWIMSUIT (Am I the only one who thinks it's strange that Margulis has this secured in a chest in his personal office? Can you say, obsessed?), and the right chest has UPDATE FILE 10. Go back out and go down to the elevator and ride it down. Enter the central room and open the chest at the back to get a D-FRAME I. In the room on the left side past the sleeping guard, blow up everything for tons of items. The box in the back right will wake the guard up, but it has an item in it. All the items you can find in here are: NULLIFIER, ETHER PACK M, MED KIT M, 500 G, and a NANO REPAIR M in the noisy box. Go around through the door at the north-east. Go south to find a chest with a REVIVE L, then go north and through the other door up there. The bottom-left machine reveals 200 G when blown up. Now, for a puzzle :D /sarcasm Completing it without resetting earns you 50,000 G! When you blow up the boxes, the ones nearby will slide until they hit something. You need to land a box on one of the green squares near the gates so you can blow up the gates and get past. *Hit 1 *Hit 2 (doesn't matter which side) *Hit 3 *Hit 4 *Hit 5 (doesn't matter which side) *Hit 6 *Hit 7 *Hit 8 In that gate is a chest with a D-NULLIFY GUARD. Just proceed along the linear path, enjoying the sweet special moment along the way. Awwwwwww... Up the stairs you will see some boxes. In the back is a REVIVE M. Up ahead there will be a not-so-sweet or special moment. After that, grab the SECURITY LEVEL B CARD on the console. Head west to find the central elevator once again. Save the game, then head down the elevator and north through the doors. HEY, I remember this place from Episode II! This is crazy, maen! Blow up the boxes left of the shuttle to find a CLEANSER. Ride the shuttle. Blow up the boxes on the other end to find an ETHER PACK S. In the next area blow up the objects on the left side to find a MED KIT L and a CLEANSER. Ride the next elevator... Follow the linear path... Watch the scene... Save your game after this scene and continue east. Sweet scenes! Now we have E.S. craft again! Asher is pretty dumb right now, so kick it out of the battle party. It can't use Awakenings :( Oh, about Awakenings, we have Level 2 ones available now. They are AOE Special Attacks, and are great for amassing large amounts of bonus points after battles with 5 or more enemies. Or whenever you want those bonus points ;) When you see the place you can disembark, don't do it. Just go north. Fight west through the enemies up ahead. Destroy the objects along the top to find a MED KIT L. In the next section, destroy the objects along the left / bottom side to get a NANO REPAIR DX and turn around and go home. AHAHA! Just kidding! Go forward, you! In the next room, the boxes on the left hold a CLEANSER, and the big object below the Save Point has a HALF REPAIR. Use the Shop Plate to get new gear for your E.S. craft. You will most definitely want some D-KILL R's for the upcoming Boss. It will help immensely. Get new frames. Jack up your gears. We've got a Boss at the top of that hill! Oh and save the game. On the way up, there are 3 halls. Navigate through them to get to the top-left and find an ALL REPAIR. In the middle of the right path on the way up you'll find a REVIVE M. The very top of the right path is where you'll find the exit and the Boss fight... BOSS: OMEGA UNIVERSITAS DIFFICULTY: MEDIUM HP: 200,000 BL: NONE STRONG VS: NONE WEAK VS: NONE ABSORBS: NONE NO EFFECT: NONE ITEM: D-EN I RARE ITEM: NONE SPECIAL ITEM: NONE I don't remember THIS from Episode II :(( I hope you got those D-KILL R's. You'll find out why if you didn't. It's pretty much necessary to have at least one or two to win this fight. Unload all of your Anima at the start to loosen him up. Omega's not much of a threat until he starts using his BLACK WAVE move to power his attacks up. Stay charged up, keep your HP high. When his HP gets real low and he uses BLACK WAVE again, he can instantly wipe out an unlucky E.S., so use your stocked up Anima at this point to finish him off ASAP. I also noticed he became weak to Beam toward the end of the fight, so Dinah's X-BUSTER busted him up nicely. This is a super easy fight if you have D-KILL R's and if you time your Anima intelligently. Nerd note now, Omega Universitas mimics the movements of Weltall from Xenogears, and even looks similar to that gear. COOL!! I hope you win. If you won, enjoy the scenes! This Chapter is over, yo! I'm loving the references to Xenogears as well. If you haven't played that, then you missed out. It should be 20 bucks or less on e-bay if you need something to do. In any case, I don't have much else to say about this chapter! It certainly was awesome though. Comparatively. Walkthrough Home / Previous Page / Next Page Category:Xenosaga Episode III Category:Walkthrough